foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of Click! 3D (2012)
CLICK! 3D: In a Another of the Puzzle Adventure Game * Created by: Georges Martins Rockstar New England * Core: Amy Pineault, Andy Welihozkiy, Barry Cullen Jr., Ben Wilson, William French, Brandon LaCava, Brian Jennings, Cameron Cogan, Chris Oat, Dan Conti, Daniel Salsberg, David Gosselin, David LoVecchio, Deryck Morales, Dr. Ian Lane Davis, Drew Medina, Eric Gus Anderson, Gareth Cox, Gary Conti, Greg Bourque, Hugues St. Pierre, James Garcia, Jarred Vaughan, Jeff Dicker, Jeremy Tudisco, Joe Jobst, Joe Ries, John Carbone, Joshua Hoaglund, Joshua Landry, Ken Davis, Kevin Moy, Kevin Wasserman, Matt Durgavich, Matt Persing, Meng Tan, Michael Bahurinsky, Nicholas Howe, Nicholas Greco, Parker Davis, Rex E. Bradford, Robert J. Moore, Scott Cameron, Shawn Shoemaker, Stephen LaValley, Steve Genovese, Steve Hartman, Steven W. Nadeau, Tim Samuels, Tom Henderson * Support: Aimee Mottram, Elizabeth Higgins, Jeff Desharnais, Nathan Raymond, Eric Costa * Additional Help: Barry Cullen Jr., Geordi Filiotis, Mike Fox RAGE Technology Group * Chief Software Architect: David Etherton * Technical Director: Eugene Foss * Director of Technology: Derek Tarvin * Associate Producers: Michael Alan Erickson, Tom Hiett * Physics Programmers: Hank Sutton, Justin Link, Nathan Carlin * Animation Programmers: Brian Sabin, Etienne Boulanger-Lapointe, James Miller * Effects Programmers: Christopher Perry, Pete Brubaker * Tools Programmers: Adam Dickinson, Daniel Archard, Kevin Weinberg * Systems Programmers: Russ Schaaf, Svetoslav Todorov * Audio Programmers: Matthew Smith, Alastair MacGregor * Network Programmers: Kevin Baca, Rob Trickey * Additional Design: Kirk Boornazian Rockstar NYC * Executive Producer: Sam Houser * VP of Creative: Dan Houser * VP of Product Development: Jeronimo Barrera * Art Director: Rob Nelson * VP of Quality Assurance: Jeff Rosa * Producer: Josh Needleman * Associate Producer: Rich Rosado * Social Club Producer: Brand Inman * Senior Lead Analyst: Lance Williams * Lead Analyst: Richard Croce * Lead Test: Christopher Plummer * Test Team: Adam Tetzloff, Brian Alcazar, Bryan Rodriguez, Chris Choi, Christopher Mansfield, Curtis Reyes, Gene Overton, Helen Andriacchi, James Dima, Jameel Vega, Jay Capozello, Lloyd Thompson, Marc A. Rodriguez, Matthew Forman, Michael Piccolo, Mike Hong, Michael Nathan, Oswald Greene Jr., Peter Woloszyn, Philip Castanheira, Richard Huìe, Sean Flaherty, Steve Guillaume, Tamara Carrion * Technical Manager: Ethan Abeles * Technical Analyst: Jared P. Raia * Business Development Director: Sean Macaluso * Soundtrack Supervision: Ivan Pavlovich, Andi Hanley Rockstar Lincoln * Studio Head: Mark Lloyd * Deputy Quality Assurance Manager: Timothy Bates * Senior QA Supervisors: Charlie Kinloch, Kevin Hobson * QA Supervisors: Stephen McGagh, Philip Alexander, Andrew Mason, Eddie Gibson, Lee Johnson, Matthew Hewitt, Philip Deane * Senior Lead Testers: Dave Lawrence, Jonathan Ealam, André Mountain, Michael Bennett, Michael Emeny, Robert Dunkin, Will Riggott * Lead Testers: David Sheppard, James Cree, Peter Broughton, Pete Duke, Ben Holgate, Craig Reeve, Dan Goddard, David Fahy, Ian McCarthy, Michael Blackburn, Richard Kealey, Simon Watson * Game Testers: Andrew Heathershaw, Andy Parker, Ashley Kearton, Ben Newman, Christopher Fowler, Christopher Hyde, David Evans, Emma Marshall, Gemma Harris, Gemma James, George Richards, Jase Trindall, Kieran McClung, Lindsey Bennett, Marcus Pratt, Matt Rowley, Matt Timewell, Matthew Deamer, Mike Griffiths, Nathan Buchanan, Nathan Glasgow, Nick Dablin, Rachael Walker, Rogan Ogden, Ross Field, Scott Keenan, Tim Leigh, Toby Hughes * Senior Localization Supervisor: Chris Welsh * Localization Supervisors: Paolo Ceccotti, Dominic Garcia, François-Xavier Fouchet * Senior Localization Testers: Benjamin Giacone, Domhnall Campbell, Luca Castiglioni, Naomi Long, Tomàs-David Sallarès * Localization Testers: Luis Ángel Galindo Muñoz, Andrea Malerba, Andrew Mariuchno, Benjamin Welby, Bobby Simpson, Christian Jungers, David Hoyte, Iglesias Elisa Olmedo Camacho, Emanuele Orlando, Félix Braconnier, Isabell Schulz, Łukasz Bogaj, Maksims Avotins, Martin Schwitzner, Paul Seipt, Rafael A. Lage Moraña, Sebastian Huland, Serge Boguslavskij, Soichi Yasato, Teresa Manco, Thierry Stokman, Vladimir Gorelov * IT Supervisor: Nick McVey Original Versions of CLICK! by Northon Software Limited * Producer: David Yates * Executive Producers: Richard Gouldman * Lead Programmer: Peter Kellyn * Programmers: Andrew McLaughlin, Christopher Richards, David Comes, Annie Johns, Brice Johnson, Nikki Johnston * Code Support: David Back * Additional Code Support: Todd Butchers, Christopher Birds, Danny O'Neil, Richard Goode, Chris Stevens * Lead Artworks: David Butler * Artworks: Bradley Andrews, Jack Anderson, Todd James, Jimmy Roberts, Bill Robbins * Lead Artists: David Beebe * Artist: Richard McNaughton, Michael James, David Patch, Michael "M.J." Johnson, Todd Grahams * Art Support: Tom Mask * Additional Art: Rob Bryant, Rick Seals * Additional Art Support: David Philippine, Neil Finnegan, Richard Pineapples * Lead Designer: Georges Martins * Designers: Tommy Pies, John Neil, Bryan Cochran, Rick Newman * Additional Designing: Rick Gross, Ann Neil * Sound Engineering: Tom Fly, Annie Goose * Sound Effects: Todd Washington * Audio Mixing: Albert Bakers * Sound Designer: Phil Alexander * Music Programming and Original Composed by: Naofumi Hataya * Video Editing: Dave Gravefinger * Script: Simon Maynard, Richard Holmes * QA Manager: Rupert Thompson * QA Team: Bill Kaufman, David Hong * Test Team: Edward Hopkins, Dave Match * Studio Head: Steve March * Technical Director: Stephen J. Friedman * Creative Director: Neil Moss * Art Director: George M. Stevens * Audio Director: Richard W. Stephens * Production Directors: Ian Hammond * Executive Management: Todd Grossman, Albert Moen * Voice Directors: Don Ketz, Ernie Ross, Annie Gross * Voice Casting: Dan Warner, Rick Thompson * Voice Edited by: Danny Crazes Little Turtle Company * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt Featuring Cast * Ron Dante as Chris Robbins * John Altman as Doctor Rosen * Lawrence Holland as Miscellaneous Puzzles * Tanya West as Pandora's Box * Tom Bergen as Thinking Brains * Miscellaneous: Jeff Moranis, Dan Hardman, Thomas Cochraine, Todd Feldman, Corey Rundgren, Jerome Rosenthal, David Dollase, Kurt Bauccio, Kurt Rhoads, Charles Loflin, Richard Dorton, David Hardman, Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Geoffrey Arend, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Raynor Scheine * Aliens: Tanya West, Tom Bergen, Carl Pullman, David Beers, Rick Barry, Jeff Moranis, Jane Cochran, Richard Palmer, Robert Perry * Puzzles: Dan Hardman, Bill Hartman, Jack Cochran, Eddie Robinson, Rich Neil, Thomas Cochraine, Jack Palmer, Todd Feldman, Corey Rundgren, James Sands, Jeremy Thompson, Jerome Rosenthal, Elliott Wong, Elliot Thompson * Click!: David Dollase, Neil Fox, Lawrence Ballard, Robert Perry, Richard Palmer, Greg Maxwell, Greg Sims, Kurt Bauccio, Kurt Rhoads, Charles Loflin, Richard Dorton * Gangs: David Andrews, Tom Neil, Richard Holmes, Nathan Griffith, Danny Sell, Richard Seals, David Croft, Dan Hartman, David Hardman, James Taylor * Hearthstones: Michael Martin, Danny Robinson, Richard Goodman, Kurt Bauccio, Kurt Rhoads, Charles Loflin, Richard Dorton, David Dollase, David Shall * Transformations: Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Gene Jones, Geoffrey Arend, Gilbert Cruz, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Jose Antonio, Raynor Scheine Sega Europe, Ltd. * CEO: Mike Hayes * Senior Vice President Production: Gary Dunn * Senior Vice President Marketing: Gary Knight * Senior Vice President: Gary Rowe * Head of A&R and Digital Publishing: Dean Trotman * Head of Content: Marek Bronstring * Technical Director: Chris Southall * R&D Creative Director: Simon Woodroffe * Head of Art Direction: Richard Tawn * Head of External Development: Gary Moore * Producer: Sakae Osumi * Director of Brand Marketing: Matt Eyre * Senior Brand Management: Ben Payne * Senior European PR Executive: Wouter Van Vugt * Director of Business Planning: Yusuke Suai * Head of Business Analysis: Martin Benneyworth * Business Planning Management: Hiroaki Iwasaki * Production Manager: Natalie Forsyth, Ben Howell * Senior Purchasing Management: Caroline van Venrooji * Purchasing Executive: Hayley Guiheen * Head of Legal: Oliver Fryer * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Polly Bennett * Head of Creative Services: Alison Peat * Traffic Coordinator: Jeff Webber * Creative Services: Matthew Webber, Rikard Rodin, Arnoud Tempelaere, Ranjan Vekaria, Ed Bostock * AV Suite: Elliot Kidner, Akane Hiraoka, Matthew Pearson * Head of Development Services: Mark LeBreton * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois González * Localisation Project Manager: Giuseppe Rizzo * Assistant Localisation Project Managers: Antonella Marras, Luis J. Paredes * Translators: Chiara Canu, Carole Kunzelmann, Jesús Álvarez, Nicole Thomer, Tatjana Nath, Daniela Kaynert, Ronan Salon, Sebastián Pérez Salguero, Gabriel Casas, Giuseppe Rizzo * Mastering, Equipment and Submissions Manager: Dave Pither * Senior Mastering Technician: Phil Adams * Assistant Marketing Technicians: Mike Veness, Cara Gifford-Pitcher * Project Lead: Adrian Daly * Functionality Supervisor: Julie Metior * Project Monitors: Simon Chang * Senior Tester: Richard Haw * Testers: Helen Gray, Ryan Longland * Compliance Supervisor: Darren Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Testers: Lawrence Donohue, Martin Walker * Compliance Testers: Olly White, Kevin Murphy * Language QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Language Team Lead: Pedro L. Ortega * Language Assistant Team Lead: Juanjo Langa * Language Senior Tester: Elfriede Tillian * Language Testers: Gilen Mejuto, Justine Pourchasse, Simone Bonechi * Administration & Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Administrator: Chris Geiles * Shift Monitors: Christian Bailey, Tony Langan Sega UK * Marketing Director: Amanda Farr * Product: Anna Downing * PR Manager: Stefan McGarry * PR Executive: Kate Billingham Sega Germany * Marketing Manager: Henning Otto * Product Manager: Chinh Vu * PR Executive: Susanne Ortega Sega Spain * Managing Director: Javier Fuentes * Senior Product Manager: Alejandro Fernandez * PR Manager: Diana Radetski Sega Benelux * Managing Director: Jurgen Post * Head of Marketing: Johan De Windt * PR Manager: Roel Peters Sega France * Dir Europe du Sil: J. Rebours * Responsible Marketing: T. Grellier * Chef De Produits: N. Dicker * Responsible RP: F. Sébastien * Attache Pressé: A. Fiore Sega Australia * Managing Director: Darren MacBeth * Marketing Manager: Gareth Gower * Product Manager: Neroli Harpur * PR Executive: Rebecca Charalambous Sega of America, Inc. * Chairman: Naoya Tsurumi * CEO: Mike Hayes * COO/President: Masanao Maeda * Senior VP of Product Development: Gary Dunn * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Director, International Production: J. Patrick Riley * Senior Producer, Localization: Jason Kuo * Producer, Localisation: Omar Woodley * Senior Marketing Director: Darren Williams * Senior Brand Manager: Emily Kenner * Director of Creative Services: Jen Groeling * Senior Web Producer: Shawn Storc * Associate Web Producer/Editor: Jackie Lee * Creative Services Production Manager: Heather Luchetti * Advertising Production Specialist: Mary Disbrow * Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Senior Web Designer: Annie Shaw * Lead Flash Developer: Michael Dobbins * Video Presentation Manager: Carl Smolka * Assistant Video Editor: Greg Ammen * Media and Events Manager: Teri A. Higgins * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfeld * First Party Manager: Sarah Elliott * First Party Specialist: Queenie Magsakay * Senior PR Manager: Kerstin Müeller * QA Manager: Mark Cartwright * QA Supervisors: Shawn Dobbins, Demetrius Griffin * QA Lead: Teressa Wright * QA Assistant Lead: Luke Hoppel * QA Tester: Justin Honegger * Standards Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Lead: Christine Letheby * Standards Assistant Lead: Lisa Bonifacino * Standards Testers: Anthony Aguilar, Harold Butchart, Jayson Cook * QA Mastering Supervisor: Rey Casto Buzon * QA Mastering Lab Technician: Chris Rilles Sega Corporate * Producer: Ryōichi Hasegawa * Assistant Producer: Joe Okabe * Product Managers: Yasushi Yamashita, Toyohisa Hiwatari, Reiko Chiba * Sales & Planning: Nobuhiro Tanaka, Mitsuru Takahashi * PR & Promotion: Yasushi Nagumo * QA Supervisors: Akira Nishikawa, Osamu Satō, Satoshi Kuwano, Yoshihiro Narumi * QA Testers: Keiichi Kigawa, Keita Katō, Takehito Nakamura, Yusuke Asano * Package & Manual Production: Yoshihiro Sakuta, Colin Restall, Toshiki Yamaguchi, Kazuaki Jikuhara * Special Thanks: Tadashi Takezaki, Takeshi Shimizu, Junichi Shimizu, Seiji Hasegawa, Akira Nomoto, Akinori Nishiyama, Youichi Shimosato, Shuntarō Tanaka, Yoshiki Endo, Toshihiro Itō, Go Yamanaka * Chief Producers: Toshihiro Nagoshi, Akira Nishino * Executive Supervisors: Yukio Sugino, Takayuki Kawagoe * Executive Producer: Okitane Usui * Sega International: Tatsuya Shikata, Takuma Hatori CLICK! 3D Would Like You Thank * Dedicated to the Memory of: Patrick Swayze (1952-2009) * With the Support Productions of: The Galveston Entertainment Company Group (Galveston, Texas) * Special Thanks to: Graham Gouldman, Elliott Martin, Eva Backmann, Kellyn Beck, Brandon Smith, Simon Mathews, Dean Trotman, Gary Rowe, Eric Martin, Jude Cole, Ted Turner, Frank Klepacki © SEGA Presented by SEGA